Transparent
Transparenz. Die dauerhafte Durchsicht. Du sitzt auf diesem nassen Boden. Dich selbst schützend, schlingst du dir deine vor Angst zitternden Arme, um deine Beine. Die Augen fest verschlossen, wagst du es nicht, dich zu rühren. Etwas prasselt auf deinen bloßen Körper. Eine Flüssigkeit. Geruchsneutral. Schleimig. Undefinierbar. Du hast Angst deine Augen zu öffnen. Immer, wenn du dich daran erinnerst, was du sehen musstest, durchfährt dich ein quälender Stich. Existenzen sind unter deinem Blick zerbrochen. Du selbst bist mehr Mensch, als alle andere zusammen und doch gibt es da gravierende Unterschiede. Du gehst von Anfang an mit offenen Augen durch die Ewigkeit dieser Welt. Und obgleich du im Angesicht weiserer und älterer Existenzen, eine eher geringe Lebenszeit aufweist, hast du mehr gesehen und gefühlt, als viele andere. Die Flüssigkeit, die unnachgiebig auf deinen zusammengekauerten, wippenden Körper träufelt, beginnt dein Gefühl für dein Sein zu verändern. Hat sie sich bis eben noch kühl und erfrischend angefühlt, so wirst du merken, dass sich jene undefinierbare Substanz mit jeder Sekunde erwärmt. Ein Schauer durchfährt deinen zitternden Körper. Du weißt genau, dass dies Vorboten sind. Es ist an der Zeit, deine Augen zu öffnen. Dich der Transparenz hinzugeben. Du würdest lieber im Schwarz deines geschlossenen Sehorganes bleiben. Dort wärst du sicher und behütet. Müsstest nicht sehen, was dein Blick anzurichten vermag. Die Flüssigkeit fühlt sich an, als würde sie sich in deinen Körper brennen. Du schreist. Deine weibliche Stimme verhallt im leeren Raum der Transparenz. Als dir keine andere Möglichkeit mehr zu bleiben scheint, tust du das Unvermeidbare. Du öffnest deine Augen. Das schmerzpeinigende Brennen erstirbt augenblicklich. Der Raum, in dem du dich befindest, ist vollkommen leer. Es sind Wände, Fenster und Türen erkennbar, doch vermagst du durch alles Geschlossene hindurch zu blicken. Es sind schier endlos viele Räume, die genauso aufgebaut sind, wie eben jener, in dem du dich befindest. Wie immer, versuchst du deinen Körper von der eben noch brennenden Flüssigkeit zu befreien und bemerkst, dass du vollkommen unberührt bist. Du verfluchst dich selbst, dem Ganzen nicht standgehalten zu haben. Außerdem fällt dir auf, dass du nunmehr Kleidung trägst. T-Shirt. Jeanshose. Freizeitschuhe. Wie immer, wenn du dich den Wünschen der Transparenz hingeben musst. "Du darfst wandern.", hallt deine eigene Stimme durch den transparenten Raum. Es ist immer deine Stimme, obgleich du die Lippen nicht bewegst und diese im Gegensatz zu deiner, verwaschen und hallend klingt. Für dich ist es schon lange nicht mehr relevant, wie das möglich ist. Schon oft hast du dies in die Transparenz gefragt und nie eine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhalten. Du seufzt schwer und erhebst dich von deinem Platz. Bedrückende Trauer überkommt dich im Angesicht dessen, was du gleich tun musst. Langsam gehst du auf eine der Türen zu. "Öffne sie und tritt in den Raum dahinter.", befiehlt deine eigene Stimme gelangweilt. Sie wirkt, als würde das, was du gleich tust, nicht einmal im Ansatz ihres Interesses würdig sein. Im Gegenteil, es ist so, als hätte die Transparenz besseres zu tun, als dich an die Arbeit zu schicken. "Was erwartet mich?", fragst du mit sichtlichem Unwohlsein in der Stimme. "Der erste Schritt zum Ende deines Seins.", entgegnet die Transparenz im Klang deines eigenen Stimmbildes. Unentschlossen legst du eine deiner durchsichtigen Hände auf die kühlende Klinke der Tür. Sie fühlt sich metallisch auf deiner Haut an. Mit einem Ruck öffnet sich die Instanz, welche dich von der anderen Sphäre fernhält. Resigniert seufzt du, als du dich in einer vollkommen ergrauten Welt wiederfindest. Alles, was du erblickst ist grau. Die Wände des Ganges, welche einst sicher von angenehm wirkenden Portraits behängt gewesen sind. Du bist nicht mehr in der Lage, die Transparenz der Dinge wahrzunehmen. Doch das ist für dich auch nicht überraschend. Immer, wenn du durch die Sphären wanderst, bist du solange ein Teil davon, bis du deine Aufgabe in ihr erledigt hast. Dein Weg führt dich an die dritte Tür zu deiner Linken. Flüsterndes Stimmengewirr begleitet deine Schritte. Angestrengt versuchst du einzelne Worte aus dem Geflecht des Tuschelns herauszufiltern. "Gräue." "Überall." "Grau." "Umringt.", sind nur ein paar Wortfetzen, die du vernehmen kannst. Du spürst, dass dein Geist dir die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Wörter zu vermitteln versucht. Dir mitteilt, dass du dich auf deine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren hast. "Ich möchte, dass das Grau erstirbt.", hörst du aus dem Raum, der deinen Zielort darstellt und dessen Antwort: "So wird es geschehen." Etwas in deinem Inneren sagt dir, dass genau das dein Stichwort ist. Du gehst zielgerichtet auf die ergraute Tür zu. Öffnest sie. Trittst in die Tristes des ewigen Grau. Erkennst eine Transparente Silhouette, die sich zu dir umdreht. Als sie dich erblickt, entfährt ihr ein markerschütternder Schrei. Ihr ergrautes Dasein entschwindet in einem Rauch aus Rot. Kein Blut. Keine Exkremente. Einfach nur...Rot. Die Farbe des Belebens. Du hast diesen Gefangenen befreit. Dessen Dasein im Elendsgrau beendet. Der erste Teil der Seele ist frei. Gleichzeitig beginnt dein gesamter Körper einem so gewaltigen Brennen zu erliegen, dass es sich so anfühlt, als würde Lava durch deine Blutbahnen fließen. Du kennst dieses Gefühl. Kannst es benennen. Es ist der Preis, den du für die erfolgreiche Wanderung zahlen musst. Dir fällt auf, dass sich dieser Raum allmählich verändert. Ist er eben noch grau gewesen, so wirst du feststellen, dass sich der rötliche Rauch immer weiter ausbreitet. Sich verdichtet. Bis du nur noch in der Lage bist, deine eigenen Körperteile zu erblicken Du starrst auf deine Hände. Erkennst etwas schleimig schwarzes auf deren Fläche. "Geh weiter.", fordert die Transparenz von allen Seiten. Für dich klingt sie unverkennbar mürrisch. Eigentlich möchtest du das alles nicht. Willst nur wieder deine Augen schließen. Dich in deine eigene Welt zurückziehen, statt diesen Befehlen ausgeliefert zu sein. Der schwarze Schleim auf deiner Handfläche beginnt sich auszubreiten. Sich wie eine zweite, schmierige Haut über deine zu legen. Wenn du es nicht bereits besser wüsstest, würdest du dich dagegen sträuben. Dich wehren. Versuchen es mit allem, was du ertasten könntest, abzuwischen. Doch du weißt, dass es dir nur schaden würde und so lässt du angewidert zu, wie die dunkle Substanz sämtliche Gesichtsöffnungen bedeckt. Du bist unfähig, deine Augen zu schließen, während du wanderst. Nicht einmal um zu blinzeln. Musst zusehen, wie sich diese Schwärze über deine Augen legt. Du fühlst dich machtlos. Gefangen. Bist unfähig dich zu bewegen. Und obgleich du glaubst, dass dieser Moment ewig währt, entfernt sich dieses finstere Etwas genauso schnell, wie es dich befallen hat. Deine Augen müssen sich ohne Vorwarnung an neue Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen. Du befindest dich an einem Ort, dessen Düsternis die jeder Seele auf diesen Planeten übertrifft. Und auch, wenn du bereits viel gesehen hast. Viele Existenzen sich deinem Blick nicht entziehen konnten. So ist der Anblick, der dich in jener Dunkelheit erwartet etwas vollkommen neues. Du bist überrascht, dass du, obschon du dir der Finsternis bewusst bist, alles klar und deutlich erkennen kannst. Dein Augenmerk fällt auf ein transparentes Wesen, dessen Angst fast schmeckbar in dieser Sphäre zu spüren ist. Deine Gedanken drehen sich um die Frage, was die Aufgabe dieses bemitleidenswerten Wesens ist. Du beobachtest gespannt, was der Wärter der Dunkelheit mit dem Gefangenen anzurichten versucht. Auch hättest du vorher gerne den Wächter in Grau gesehen. Das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die du an deinen Wanderungen für interessant befindest. Dein Blick gilt dem finsteren Wärter, der sich formlos, wie ein schimmerndes Flimmern in der Luft, um den zweiten Teil der Seele bewegt. Von ihm geht ein knackendes Geräusch aus, dass die Dunkelheit als einziges nicht verschluckt. Du schreitest etwas näher an den Gefangenen dieser Sphäre. Jener hat sich bereits aufgerichtet und scheint mit dem Wächter zu sprechen. Starrt dir dabei permanent in die Augen. Du fragst dich irritiert, ob er dich sehen kann. "Streich ihm über die Augen. So befreist du ihn.", befiehlt die Transparenz ungeduldig. Du fühlst dich zunehmend unwohler. Unfrei. Wie eine Marionette, deren Wert in einmaliger Benutzung liegt. Und doch tust du, wie dir geheißen. Du kannst nicht anders. Dies ist deine Bestimmung. Dein Schritttempo beschleunigt sich. Die transparente Gestalt scheint deinen Bewegungen nicht folgen zu können. Ihr Blick huscht in alle Richtungen, als seist du eine verwaschene Bewegung in der Luft. "Ich will die Schwärze hinter mir lassen!", beginnt die gefangene Seele plötzlich zu schreien. Das widerwärtige Knacken, dass dir ein wenig Übelkeit beschert hat, erstirbt augenblicklich. Dein Zeichen. Der einzig vernehmbare Satz in dieser allesverzehrenden Dunkelheit. Du breitest deine Hand aus. Streichst der farblosen Silhouette über die Augen. Ein weiterer markerschütternder Schrei erklingt. Durchbricht das Finster. Brennt sich in deinen Gehörgang. Schallt durch deinen Kopf. Du beobachtest, wie der Gefangene der Schwärze die Augen schließt. Für immer. Deine Berührung hat seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Du hast ihn befreit. Die transparente Gestalt ist eins mit der Schwärze geworden. Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung bemerkst du, dass der Raum eine scheinbare Perfektion in der Dunkelheit erreicht hat. Der zweite Teil der Seele ist frei. Dir ist, als würde ein Messer immer und immer wieder in deinen Bauch einstechen. Von Schmerz gepeinigt sackst du zu Boden. Du willst schreien, doch deine Stimme versagt dir den Dienst. Gezwungen in Stille zu leiden, liegst du inmitten der Schwärze. So schmerzhaft ist es während einer Wanderung noch nie gewesen. Der finstere Wärter schreitet auf dich zu. Du bekommst es zum ersten so richtig mit der Angst zu tun. In deinem Inneren flehst du zur Transparenz, doch wirst ignoriert. Das schimmernde Flimmern hält vor deinem von Schmerzen zuckenden Körper inne. "Gehe weiter.", spricht die metallisch verwaschene Stimme des Wächters zu dir. Du erschrickst. Die quälenden Stiche in deinem Körper lassen nach. Weichen dem vertrauten Brennen. Dein Preis. Du könntest schwören, dass wieder etwas flüssiges auf deine Haut träufelt, doch vermagst du nicht zu bestimmen, ob dies nur eine Einbildung ist. Dein Körper scheint zum Aufbruch bereit zu sein. Zögernd erhebst du dich. Betrachtest den Wärter der Schwärze. Du weißt nicht warum, aber mit jeder Sekunde, in welcher du auf ihn achtest, kommt dir der Raum immer heller vor. Und tatsächlich. Die Dunkelheit weicht immer mehr einer undefinierbaren Helligkeit. Deine Augen müssen sich ein weiteres Mal neu eingewöhnen. Sie sind diese Art des Blendens nicht gewöhnt. Reflexartig hältst du dir schützend die Hände vor die Augen. Überall dieses Weiß. Du scheinst dich in keinem Raum mehr zu befinden. Dies hier gleicht eher einem offenen, weitläufigen Areal. Das einzige, was sich von dem ewigen Weiß abhebt, ist ein schwarzer Strich am Boden, der in die endlose Weite zu führen scheint. Du hast schon so viele Sphärenwanderungen hinter dir, doch noch nie war all dies so verwirrend für dich. Diese Seele muss wirklich einiges durchlebt haben. Und gerade hier wird es deutlich. Überall in diesem Weiß treiben deformierte Gestalten ihr Unwesen. Und in einiger Entfernung kannst du die transparente Silhouette dieses Seins im Weiß erkennen. Sie bewegt sich auf dem schwarzen Strich entlang. Scheint zu balancieren. Du siehst, wie sich die deformierten Wesen nach dem Gefangenen winden. Manche von ihnen besitzen menschenähnliche Münder, deren Zähne humanoiden Finger gleichen. Andere tragen auf ihren verformten Gesichtern ein Dutzend kleiner Augen und sonst nichts. Ausnahmslos jeder von ihnen bewegt sich nicht von der Stelle. Stehen an ihrem Platz wie festgewachsen. Geben undefinierbare winselnde Geräusche von sich. Du bemerkst, dass das gefangene Fragment keinerlei Notiz von diesen Wesen nimmt. "Vermutlich besser so.", denkst du dir und beobachtest weiter den Weg des Durchsichtigen im Laborkittel. Dir ist, als müsstest du dich dem Fragment nähern und es bleibt dir keine andere Wahl, als diesem Impuls nachzugeben. Vorbei an einigen dieser deformierten Kreaturen, die dir keine Beachtung schenken. Sie können dich nicht wahrnehmen. Diese Fähigkeit obliegt einzig dem Wärter der jeweiligen Sphären. "Es gibt viele Prinzipien", beginnt der Wächter des ewigen Weiß zu sprechen. Augenblicklich hältst du inne und beginnst aufmerksam zu lauschen. "Das Prinzip der grauen Tat. Dann das, des schwarzen Sehens. Danach das des weißen Ganges und zuletzt...", er bricht mitten im Satz ab. Dich beschleicht das seltsame Gefühl bemerkt worden zu sein. Eine riesige Erkenntnis schießt dir durch den Geist. Und nun weißt du auch, was all das hier soll. In was für einer Seele du wanderst. Ein sanftes Lächeln zieht sich auf deinen trockenen Lippen aus. In noch weiterer Ferne, erglüht eine Farbe, die sich deutlich von all dem Weiß abhebt. Ein Grün. Du deutest es als Farbe der Hoffnung. Dir ist nicht ganz klar, was das zu bedeuten hat. Deine Gedanken reißen ab, als dir auffällt, dass der Gefangene innehält. Sich nicht mehr rührt. Du fragst dich, ob der Durchsichtige begriffen hat. Tatsächlich beginnt er breit in das ewige Weiß zu grinsen, breitet die Arme aus und lässt sich seitlich fallen. Direkt in das Tief des ewigen Weiß. Du bist dran. Mit einem Satz, springst du dem Seelenfragment nach. Lässt dich in den Rausch des immerwährenden Blendens fallen. "Gut gemacht. Du hast versagt und genau das ist das Richtige. Das ist dein Sinn. Das Prinzip des weißen Ganges. Versagen ist dein Erfolg. Du hast es geschafft. Nun kann das letzte Spiel beginnen...", hauchst du sanft. Ihr seid auf Augenhöhe, als dich die Silhouette direkt anzustarren beginnt. Du breitest deine Arme aus. Drückst das Seelenfragment liebevoll an dich. Es scheint sich mit deinem Sein zu verschmelzen. Und noch ehe du an einem Boden aufkommst, beginnt die Realität zu verschmelzen. "Du bist vollendet. Grau. Schwarz. Weiß. Transparent. Ihr seid vereint. Der letzte Teil der Seele ist frei. ", spricht die alles durchdringende Transparenz, während sich deine Lippen mit bewegen. Deine Arbeit ist getan. Für dich gibt es keine Verwendung mehr. Du bist ab jetzt eine Last. Eine Last die keine Existenzberechtigung mehr besitzt. Lebe wohl...", haucht eine neue Stimme. Du weißt, dass es die Transparenz ist, die für dich bis ins unkenntliche verzerrt klingt. Und noch ehe du es wagst zu realisieren, explodieren alle Farben, die dein kümmerlicher Geist zu erkennen glaubt. Dir ist, als würde dein Körper immer schneller fallen. Dein Atmungsreflex wird zunehmend erschwert. Du verstehst das alles nicht. Fragst dich von Panik ergriffen, weshalb du bestraft wirst. Ohne zu widersprechen, hast du jeden einzelnen Befehl der Transparenz ausgeführt. Sie hat dich doch schon so lange geführt. Dich bei deinen Wanderungen durch die unendlichen Sphären der Seele begleitet. Du wolltest doch nur frei sein. Einen Weg aus dem Elend finden. Dich komplettieren. Dir ist, als würde dein Körper aufgrund des immensen Drucks, dem du während dieses Falls ausgesetzt bist, zusammengepresst werden. Vor deinem inneren Auge manifestieren sich drei Gestalten. Sie sind für dich so klar und deutlich zu sehen, als würden sie mit dir gemeinsam fallen. Mit einem zusätzlichen Schreck bemerkst du, dass sie dir fast gleichen. Einzig der Schleier, der ihre Körper umgibt, unterscheidet sie von einander und dir. Grau. Schwarz. Weiß. Jede der drei umgibt jeweils einen dieser Schleier. "Das Prinzip der grauen Tat.", beginnst du in Grau zu sprechen "Das Prinzip des schwarzen Sehens!", schreist du in Schwarz "Das Prinzip des weißen Ganges.", lamentierst du in Weiß. All diese Stimmen sprechen in deinem Kopf, sodass du es trotz deines Falles klar und deutlich zu hören vermagst. "Das Prinzip des transparenten Endes...", flüsterst du in das ohrenbetäubende Rauschen. Deine drei Seelenfragmente lächeln dich an. "Du bist frei.", sagen sie unisono und strecken ihre Hände aus. Dein Fall endet mit der Berührung ihrer Finger. Du spürst nassen Boden unter dir. Dir ist bitterkalt. Schützend schlingst du deine Arme um deine Beine. Etwas prasselt auf deinen bloßen Körper und mit blanker Entsetzung weißt du, wo du bist. Dies ist deine Bestimmung und sie wird es auf ewig bleiben. Die Transparenz erwartet dich. Dein Ende kommt mit dem Anfang der Träume... Autor: Lord Maverik Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang